memeoversefandomcom-20200215-history
Memetological Universe:Rules
For an article on the wiki's chat rules, please click here For an article on the wiki's punishment system, please click here The following is a list of general rules and regulations on Memetic Universes wiki. Users are obligated to follow these rules as best they can. Article Rules Maintain a level of quality This wiki strives to keep the quality of it's articles at an acceptable level. Users are requested to uphold this when writing their own articles. Infringements to this may include, but are not limited to: Spelling and Grammatical Errors, Poor Phrasing, Poorly Defined Content and outright Lack of Acceptable Content. Offensive subjects Sexual and violent themes, gore, racism, sexism, profanity, etc, are only permitted on story articles and must have a warning at the page top that this article contains such content. This also extends to a prohibition pornographic content or links to pornographic content. Article Naming Articles on this wiki cannot have "The", "A" or any other indefinite article in the title unless it is a story or event under the specified namespace. If you encounter a page that breaches this rule, you have full permission to rename it until it meets with this established rule. Anti-Copyright Infringement Some images on the wiki may be copyrighted. This means that they belong to someone else and if not obtained with the permission of the owner, a user or the entire wiki could be fined under the US Copyright Agreement. If you feel an image may fall under copyright, please remove it. There are many alternative sites where free-2-use images are posted, such as DeviantArt, that are allowed on the wiki. This is not limited to images, some content, while very rare, can fall under copyright as can names. Grammar, Spelling and Phrasing If you encounter a spelling, grammatical or phrasing error in any article on the wiki, regardless of possession, feel free to change it. EUAs EUAs, ENEs and EOIs are content native to this wiki, as explained here. Users are not permitted to create individual pages about EUAs or listings of their own. Only registered (logged-in) users are able to edit the page. EUAs also must have a power limit and any above level 6 must be verified by an admin. Usage of EUAs in stories is permitted, but must be relevant to the plot. Usage of pre-existing EUAs must be granted permission by the creator. Creators are advised to write down the designations of EUAs they have created on their userpage. Censoring and Redaction Censoring here is generally used for EUAs and as a Spoiler obscuration device. They can be used on most pages, but overuse is not permitted as it degrades article quality. Spoilers are rendered in . They can be revealed by highlighting the text with the cursor. To create them, enter source mode and add where you wish. The Censor function can also be used to censor inappropriate text. Users are requested to use the config in this situation. Obscuring links is currently no possible. Redactions are applied by writing the word REDACTED, in place of specific information. This is used to indicate information that has purposely been removed. It is a more drastic method of obscuration than the Censor and as such, is to only be used every so often as to maintain article quality. Content Usage Users are obligated to request permission from the current owner of a page to use it's content. If the page has previously been archived, re-possessed or condemned, the user may make an adoption request of an admin. Spamming and vandalism For obvious reasons, do not spam nor vandalize. Vandalism includes the act of adding nonsensical material or blanking pages. Spamming includes writing in all caps or posting nonsensical comments. Misuse of the Blog Post system for displaying topics that should be posted on a userpage, forum or actual page is also counted as spamming. Explicit themes Due to wikia policy's, all content must be suitable for users under age 18. Keep everything in good taste. Preaching/Propaganda Do not use this wiki as an outlet for propaganda or preaching. Doing so will only cause trouble when you encounter a user with opposite beliefs as your own. Be careful when discussing sensitive topics such as religion or politics. Community Rules Spam We do not like spam. In some universes, it's edible. Here, it is not. Spam is the act of posting nonsensical material that clutters up space on our wiki. It's the equivalent of leaving trash on the floor in someone's house. Here's what we define as spam: *Nonsensical pages, comments or posts. *Direct copying and pasting of pages from other wikis. (If you are moving one of your creations from another wiki, you must ask permission first.) *Links to any of the following: **Dangerous websites which contain viruses, Trojans or other malware. **X-rated sites. **Advertising/solicitation sites. We are not an advertising medium. *Creation of blogs or forum posts that offer no source of discussion. *Posting on blogs older than 30 days unless absolutely necessary. If you feel the need to post on an older blog, only do so if the issue has yet to be resolved or if there is not already a newer blog about the same topic. Vandalism For obvious reasons, vandalism is not allowed on this wiki. Vandalism is the act of deliberately ruining content pages to detract from their original enjoyability. The wiki uses a three strike system for vandalism. Three edits that are considered vandalism, and the user will be blocked for one year. Note that if a user added something in good faith and the author did not want such an edit, it does not count as vandalism. Here is what we define as vandalism: *Intentionally adding false information to articles *Adding nonsense, gibberish or spam *Blanking pages *Replacing the article's contents with nonsense, gibberish or spam. Explicit themes Because all content on this wiki must be suitable for audiences under the age of 18, we do not allow any content considered the equivalent of NC-17. We have this rule to keep the wiki in good taste. As Memetic Universe incorporates a certain level of realism in its setting, we also want to make it accessible to older demographics, but also maintain a friendly, comfortable environment. Usage of these is, however, permitted in stories aslong as there is a warning (see template below) or they are censored (see Censoring and Redaction). All worldbuilding articles should be written in encyclopedic format, maintaining a professional tone. Stories are far more lenient as it instead focuses on the thoughts of the characters. Below is a template used for an article which may contain content unsuitable for some audiences: The above template is required to be used for all of the following: Profanity We do not require profanity to be censored in articles. Occasionally, using a swear word may be suited for a specific character or story situation. However, we ask that you keep it to a reasonable level. Excessive swearing is distasteful and unrealistic. Graphic violence Graphic violence is the intense depiction of major injuries such as disfigured limbs or blood. As with profanity, be realistic with violence. Your character should not bleed out more blood than he/she actually has. Other disturbing events The warning may or may not be required if your article depicts anything else that may be considered provocative. If you are unsure about whether or not the warning is indeed required, please contact an admin. Preaching/Propaganda Users of Memetic Universe are from all over the globe, having their own political and religious backgrounds. It is the desire of Memetic Universe Wiki to maintain a safe environment for all of its users, so it upholds a policy of neutrality. We do not allow articles, comments, forum posts or blog posts which may be considered threatening, intimidating or inflammatory in nature. This includes propaganda, preaching or anything else which may be considered militant or polarizing. The following are not allowed on Memetic Universe: *Articles or stories where political bias is obvious and deliberate. *Using characters as a mouthpiece for your political/religious beliefs. *The creation of a Mary Sue utopia that idealizes your political/religious beliefs. *Encouraging others to take sides with a real world political/religious issue or faction. *Political-themed stories with black and white morality. Controversial topics Memetic Universe maintains a policy of neutrality and open-mindedness. While you are allowed to write about certain controversial topics, you must not do so in any that would suggest threats or intimidation as per above. Treat with caution Treat the following topics with extreme caution and care. Becoming militant about any of these topics is not allowed. *Characters engaging in homosexual or interspecies relationships. *Depression. *Self inflicted harm. *Graphic violence. *In-universe racism. *Slavery. Not allowed None of these topics are allowed on the wiki. No exceptions. *Adult content (anything that would be the equivalent of X-rated or NC-17). *Real world racism. *Encouraging readers to break real world laws. *Deliberate blasphemy towards specific groups. Flaming Flaming is insulting or bullying others whether it be in chat or on a message wall or article. Inflammatory comments or edits will be deleted or undone. Flaming others while in chat will result in a kick; blogs, comments, forum posts or articles that are considered flame bait will be deleted. In the event that you get flamed by someone else, please do not respond by flaming them back or else a flame war may start. Flame wars have many sources - one of the most common is the discussion of recent political events or comparisons between religions. Because we want to maintain a friendly environment, public discussions of such topics are not allowed. The Memetic Universe Wiki maintains a neutrality policy, and the views of users on such topics do not reflect the views of the wiki as a whole. Lastly, do not confuse criticism and flaming, as the two are completely different. Criticism of other articles, which is openly encouraged, is intended to help build and improve other articles. Flaming on the other hand is intended to outright insult and offend someone else which is highly frowned upon in a civil environment. Punishment The administrative staff will deal with each instance as they deem fit, but for the most part you'll see something like this: *Light offense: Usually results in a warning *Medium offense: Possibly another warning, 1-3 day ban common *Heavy offense: Ban ranging from a week to a month *Extreme offense: Ban ranging from 6 months to permanent. Unlike all others, exteme offences are unforgivable. For the definition of light, medium, heavy and extreme offences please see the Banning policy. Additionally, repeat offenses as well as frequent offenses will be punished more severely. A minor offence that may have initially received a warning may earn a month long ban if repeated frequently enough. Category:Policy